The Bloodshed for Starlights
by LilaxBat
Summary: The worst of humanity is non-acceptance. In this scenario, there are no supernatural entities but rather an unveiling of the Mist. While humanity is hunting down the Aelwra, they flee to new starlights. But now they will show humanity what tragedies they suffered. Percy x Bianca.
1. Prologue

**Hello, I am Lilax, or as my profile name says, LilaxBat. You can call me whatever you want really, but try to refrain from being rude to me. This is my first fanfic, and you can hate as much as you want, I don't care, but please keep it private in my PMs. Don't make other people have to deal with your spite.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_**

**Now, about the story. This is a Percy Jackson Fanfic in which (Hint: It is nothing like the books) there is no supernatural entities. Once again, I repeat, NO SUPERNATURAL ENTITIES. If you are not into sci-fi stuff, don't read this. If you do not like this chapter, don't flame me, just stop reading it. It's not that hard.**

**Standard POV Switch Format will be:**

**[Person]'s View / [Time] / [Place]**

**?'s View / From the Big Bang to Heat Death / Everywhere and Nowhere**

In the 1990's, biological powers were nothing but superstition and science fiction. People controlling lightning? A domain over water? Horses made of clouds and thunder? Flaming hands? Words that can charm someone? All unrealistic. I tried to tell them it was possible, as the sole survivor of the Archon Fragment Impact in 1961, I witnessed the havoc the chemicals released by the comet splinter caused. I barely got away from the desolation caused by the collision. Maybe you've heard of it, they classified it as a "Tsar Bomba". But enough about me, the people I told never believed me. I took the evidence to scientists, doctors, government officials, nothing. No one believed me.

It all started on a stormy night across the U.S., where the population was the most advanced and quick to believe any science paper given. A comet splinter from "Comet Archon" hit the U.S., in Maine. And the results were even more chaotic, but it wasn't instantaneous. The comet's particles were like a epidemic, spreading deep into the atmosphere, to every single animal on the planet. The governments of the world didn't even remember this day. But afterwards, things stockpiled up as a pattern of events in history.

Undetected by humanity, the scourge sank its roots deep into the chromosomes of every person on Earth. On June 1st, 2011, the Elysian Supernova became visible in the sky. Scientists were...well scientists and people marveled at how bright in the sky it was. Except this introduced a new particle that unlocked the virus of the Comet, called Ambrosia. This unlocked the first step of the evolution of humankind.

These particles created what was known as the race of Aelwras. They were humans with a genetic modification of having the powers of science fiction, such as switching bodies or flying. Herculean strength, aqueous transformation, invisibility. All of this was practically given out to humanity. But what did they do with it?

* * *

Powerful men and women, dictators and leaders, humanitarians and serial killers. All of these found out about these "Gods In Human Form" as suggested by civilians. This began the "God Slayer" mission in the UN's office. Jealous individuals hellbent on receiving this power for themselves. This would backfire horribly, as the planet was nearly torn in two fighting over what should be done with these 'special people.'

By 2050, the world was ravaged by extremist cults hunting down the Aelwras, the government abducting children that are diagnosed, and rogue terrorist groups capturing them for their own use. Barely any adults with abilities were left, due to world wide hunts for any Aelwras. The government had came in and performed a massive genocide against this 'plagued species.'

By this time, only so many individuals were left. The most powerful Aelwras secretly we're building something, _anything_ to get them out of the bloodbath that was the God Slayer Program. Slowly the species declined to the triple digits. After 5 years it was two. And finally, the last Aelwras left were numbered 7.

Their names, you ask me? They were named Lily, Will, Chloe, Sora, Amber, Garrett, and Luna. They were, are, and possibly will always be the most powerful beings in the universe. After the Aelwra population's creation of the escape ship called the "Reincarnation," which was fitting for what happened next.

Boarding the ship, they vowed to never think about that horrific planet again. With a heavy heart, Sora stepped on the ship and they left the world to venture to a different, habitable planet.

* * *

By forgetting their planet though, that would mean changing their names to what they thought were emergent traits of humans. Lily changed her name to Chaos, Will to Void, Chloe to Flux, Sora to Order, Amber to Astrael, Garrett to Ataraxy, and Luna to Null.

Traveling into the depths of space, with Chaos as the leader, they would spend decades trying to find their destination. Throughout this time, a special power was spread through the Seven that would prevent the death of old age. This power was Ataraxy's ability, the power of Ichor, the power to make one live for eternity.

Landing on their planet titled "Verdant", they began to prosper. There were all kinds of sentient species here that were feared by their own kind and sent out to space, just as the Aelwras were. Soon, the 7 Aelwra would have children, naming them after the Primordials of Greek Mythology, and they would give birth to the Titans, and so on and so forth. Inheriting the lifeblood of Ataraxy, the newborns lived for extended periods of time, though most of the adults and children had no idea of the corrupt history behind them. Their values were in science, technology, and other cognitive skills rather than their powers.

After time, the super-continent was filled with all kinds of life, from Soul Humans (what other species refer to the Aelwra as), Giants, Daemons, Nymphs, and all kinds of life humans would consider heresy. But let me stop there. After all, you're supposed to read from _their_ point of view, aren't you?

Oh, who am I? That's an easy question to answer, but you're too young to understand. You'll learn that soon enough.

* * *

**Lilax: Well, this is the first chapter! Technically it was more of a prologue b-**

_**Sora: Just saying, it was absolute trash. Also you already referred to it as a prologue in the title, you fucking idiot.**_

**Lilax: Bro, what is wrong with you?! Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions for me to improve my writing, I'll take it appreciatively. I know that most (if not all) of these characters in this prologue are OC's, but I promise they will not eclipse the main cast. There WILL be more, I'm sorry, but mostly on the enemy side, aka the humans. I plan on making this story wayyyyyyy longer than this chapter is.**

_**Sora: Why do you even write? You're absolute trash at it.**_

**Lilax: If I could put my hate for you into words, it would not be pretty.**

_**Sora: But you can't cause your vocabulary is smaller than this sentence!**_

**Lilax: I absolutely despise you that it hurts humanity as a whole.**

_**Sora: Good! You deserve to suffer, fucker.**_

**Lilax: Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope to see you criticize me and come back for the next chapter!**

**But seriously, thanks for reading my first fanfiction and I hope you stick around. If you have any ideas of what I can call the Aelwra then please say so in the comments! I appreciate you for coming here! Also, this is based off of some of my animes, so that's where I got my idea from. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter-1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything in the story, except the OC's._**

**Hey guys, this is the first real chapter from an actual person's point of view. Most of this chapter will, once again, be introducing characters and start the "Bloodshed". Hope you like it!**

**Luna Null / Year: 2571 / Planet Verdant, Capital**

. . . There they were... I could've gone another 3,000,000 years without seeing them again. I looked at my husband, and he had the same look of pure despair on his face. I guess he saw the view of the most nightmarish, the most terror-inducing, the most horrendous species of all. _Homo Sapiens._ I felt my abdomen start wrenching and my head start throbbing. Those vile creatures shouldn't even be alive anymore. Their values are so messed up, I mean, have you even seen their religions? "All humans are the same value"they say as they proceed to exterminate their own children, family members, and neighbors.

"H-Hey, calm down..," Sora stuttered. "I'm sure this time we'll send them back to their forsaken homes." I knew it was more of him trying to convince himself rather than me. It was so obvious, a blind person could've seen that.

"How?! They literally almost wiped us off of the face of the Universe last time we fought back!" I screamed. I was scared nearly 50 times more than Sora. I hated my ability's toll on my mind.

Maybe I should explain. My ability, Desolation, allows for me to disable all mechanisms in front of me for 5 minutes. This works on all systems, be it stellar, terrestrial, technological, or biological. Anything I see can be shutdown at any given time.

Except for the fact that it also makes my limbus system 50x more vulnerable. This includes every one of my emotions, including terror, dread, anxiety, sadness, and happiness.

But I can tell you about that later, by now we were at the Xyth Hall, or our meeting room. We told the others what we had seen. The second the words came out of my mouth, I saw everyone's face pale.

Immediately after the deafening silence, half of us stood up and started yelling a long series of profanity that had the meaning of "What are we going to do?". As most of us were immensely worried, I started freaking out too. Until..

"Calm down!!"

Instantly, everyone stopped at Chaos's shout. After all, she was the strongest of us and had the most recognition due to her being the ancestor of 99.9% of the Aelwrae.

"Alright. Is everyone done panicking now..?" she followed up with her previous statement. The question was met with muffled "Yes, ma'am"s and faint, silent agreements. "Good. Now, me and Daedalus have started working on something that will hopefully be a success." she said as she stood up.

Opening a rift between space, Chaos led us into a massive hangar with holograms of a massive megastructure of some sort. It seemed to have combined the concepts of a stellar engine, a cosmic refractor, and a Stanford Torus.

"These are the plans for an escape ship large enough for the entire population of this world," **(A/N: The world population is around 70 million between all sentient species.)** Chaos stated, "So let's get working on it, shall we?"

**Poseidon Hydraes / Year: 2971 / Nerea Beach**

I waited quietly for my companions as I watched as the city prepare for the spaceship heading for us. I don't know why, as in history classes, we're taught that we came in just the same way.

"Poseidon!" my wife called from the shore, "Let's go!!" Immediately I jumped off of the balcony I was on to join my friends Paul and Hestia. And of course, my lovely wife, Sally Jackson. As I jumped down, I made water spin around me so it looked like I was in a bubble, and then burst it right as I landed.

"Hey!" they yelled, as I laughed at them. I loved the beach so much, it was a place that mimicked the traits of us Augurs (another name for the species), ever constantly changing and adapting.

Hanging out with my friends till right before sunset, where Sally and Hestia went home, me and Paul started to talking.

"So, how's it going with Hestia?" I said, implying that something was happening between them.

"Man, fuck off!" he remarked, with a reddening face. I always knew there was something between Paul and Hestia!

"Ahhh, so there is something between you two! When are you going to propose to her?" I responded, with a teasing tone.

"S-Shut up Poseidon! I get it, you will never forget the fact that I made fun of you and Sally, but you don't have to annoy me!" he said.

I started laughing, as even Zeus has never gotten as red as Paul. "Dear god, that look on your face!" I said to him while I snickered.

"I hate you!!" he yelled, right before...

**_"ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF NEREA: THIS IS AN EVACUATION ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MULTIPLE EVACUATION SHELTERS AND WARP GATES THROUGHOUT THE CITY!!"_**

"What's going...on?" I said as I stood up. I saw the heart of the city open up with a massive space vessel starting to lift off. Looking back at the spaceship in the atmosphere, I paled, realizing it was a warship with thousands of soldiers, which for some reason resembled ours, start swarming down onto the planet. Paul stood up slowly, thinking what they should do before a round sped past him, hitting the screen behind him.

Immediately I saw gleaming roots beneath the surface erupt into a massive partition between the soldiers and Paul and I. We had practiced this thousands of times in the World Combat Series against other cities and towns. The sea started to pull back into fists of water, infused with some of my sentience to crush the men if they came close. And then we did the sensible thing. Run away.

Sprinting for our lives, me and Paul ran from the beach to the outskirts of the city where I stopped.

"What are you doing?! We have to get out of here!" Paul yelled at me brazenly. Instantly, I put my hand up.

"I'm staying." I said, without any sarcasm or satire. I knew that there were many others in the city that would be caught by the soldiers.

"_What?!" he yelled, "What do you mean you're staying?! This is an event of life and death and you're picking death?" Looking in my eyes, he knew I was planning exactly that. "Do you think a death in battle is glorious?! You have a family! If you're staying, I am too!"_

"Don't be crazy, only one of us can stay. Besides, you have Hestia to get back to!" I told him. My loyalty was unwavering, but his courage was just as resolute. As he opened his mouth to quip something in response, his eyes darted behind me. Grabbing me, he pulled us into an alley where no one could see us.

"Too late, I'm already committed." he stated as I heard a man scream outside. Sighing, I put my words behind me and pulled water from anywhere I could find it. Morphing it into a trident, I stepped out of the alley. I called the sea to me as water started flowing towards me.

The soldiers were slowly approaching as the citizens of the city were running towards the vessel. All the scouts lay dead on the streets, courtesy of Paul. Running towards the soldiers, I summoned water cyclones to distract them. I won't let these despicable beings kill off my friends and family. Crying out loud as I killed my first human, thinking of Sally and all the time we spent together.

**Paul Viruleatia / Year: 2971, Parallel to Poseidon**

This was it, I knew. There was know way we would hold off this force of thousands. Armed with the most powerful weaponry I've ever seen, they decimated our buildings and streets. Poseidon and I were barely holding our own against them, and we were some of the most powerful Seraphs (**yet another name for them /**).

But we knew that, didn't we? That's why we didn't flee, I kept telling myself. Poseidon, like the demon he was, was the true anguish of the troopers. I sat mostly in the background with roots slowly eating at the force's size.

I fought quietly, unlike Poseidon as I watched as more and more people escaped to the ship. I imagined the woman I loved killed in the midst of war and that surely angered me. Abandoning the thought, I imagined my best friend's wife and her child dead in the streets of Nerea.

With abysmal chances of survival, we continued fighting, due to our loved ones and thoughts of misery. In the distance I heard the announcement **"80% of the city has been evacuated."** This was all the reason to keep on fighting as our magnificent metropolis deteriorated into piles of rubble and columns of smoke.

Gazing upon the enemy force, I realized how little we had damaged them. They seemed endless, we both thought, knowing this would be the end of us. And then I saw it. True purgatory was the story of what happened this day.

**Sally Jackson / Year: 2971, Parallel to Poseidon / Halcyon Ship 3**

"The ship will be able to get us both far away." I heard from my sister-in-law Hestia. I was crying my heart out as Poseidon was nowhere to be found on the ship. According to the coordinators, most of the city was aboard and they would leave once the number was 95%.

I looked out the window to see the city in desolation, and it looked like hell. Whatever twisted deity would cause this upon the world is more cruel than death.

My face was covered in tears, and I knew I would never see Poseidon again somehow. I longed to be lost in his sea-green eyes again, I longed to be at the beach with him again, I longed to kiss him again. His child would never meet his dad if this was to go on, and she would never see the love of her life again.

"Poseidon, please come back to me!" I cried, as I poured out my despair in the form of tears. It was useless though. Deep inside, I knew Poseidon would defend this city with his life. It's why I loved him! His unwavering loyalty had no bounds at all.

Glazing over the city again, I caught a glimpse of a massive sphere of water growing in size. At least I know what a true nightmare is.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Poseidon had unlocked a true phenomenon. As Paul and Sally watched, they heard the words of the power granted to Poseidon for that period.

"Only those who give up everything for the ones they love would understand the Love of the Progenitor."

Surrounding himself with an entire sea, he had drawn all the power from inside himself for this species. In a speeding bubble, he sent Paul whirl away towards the Halcyon. Sally and Paul were distraught, but this made it 10 times worse.

"**Lifting off.**" the ship's announcer said as the ship thrusted into the atmosphere. Sally and Paul were screaming in true torment.

An explosion was seen from space as one of humanity's vessels crashed into the Sea. The massive sphere formed into many storms and decimated the force. Leaving the planet's atmosphere, the world witnessed the ocean practically beating itself upon the land.

Paul and Sally found each other, and she knew at that moment, there was no remedy for this terror. Letting all their emotions out, they would never be the same again.

They watched upon the sea as the waters receded and the planet reverted to it's normal, stagnant form. Poseidon would never be found again, his body disintegrated.

"Why won't this just end?"

**1 Year Later**

Their cities on Verdant were destroyed, though barely any Aelwras were killed. They had migrated to a planet called Hydrae, in honor of the Hero of Nerea and practically the species due to him buying enough time for everyone to escape.

New cities were built, civilization flourished again, and the conflict had somewhat ended. They had trained Seraphs to use their powers for war just in case the need arose, and it definitely would soon.

And the best news of all. Perseus Hydraes Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally was born. What his powers were? No one will know yet, but he'll surely inherit his father's unwavering loyalty.

Paul Viruleatia has gone from a carefree and elated individual to a stoic, emotionless, cold researcher obsessed with his work, while Sally had learned from Poseidon's death to love people unconditionally and without mercy.

As a memorial to Poseidon, the Statue of Poseidon was built in the center of New Olympus, right outside the Elysia High School. And soon, everything was restored to normal. Except the missing god.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Lilax: Nice! Chapter 1 done, took a bit longer than expected thanks to some stuff coming up. 2240 words in a exposition chapter! I'm aiming for 3000 - 4000 words per chapter, so if you guys can give me some ideas on what I can do better, go for it!**

**_Sora: Man, why you gotta always ruin every outdo with begging. Maybe I wouldn't annoy you if you didn't!_**

**Lilax: Well, fuck you!! Anyways, thanks for reading, and peace out.**

**Next update is planned to be January 30th, 2020.**


	3. Chapter-2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson books, characters, or anything in this story. (Excluding OCs)._**

**Hello! Second chapter of Bloodshed for Starlights is here! I was thinking of timeskipping till Percy was 14 or around that so the real plot could begin, but that's skip a good amount of what all the Olympians Sally and Paul go through. Sorry bout that, but I guarantee that Percy will be the main P.O.V. in the next chapter!**

**P.O.V. Switch: Name / Time or Year / Place**

_Italics: Flashback or Emphasis_

**Bold: Author's Notes**

**_Bold Italics: Strong Emphasis or Timeskip_**

**_FIVE YEARS LATER_**

**Paul Viruleatia / 2976 / New Olympus, Oricha. (Capital of the Gods and stuff)**

_"**Paul! Get away from here!**" he screamed._

_I didn't move. I stood there as still as earth and watched as the army continued marching towards us in a straight, uniform line. Marching...Marching...Marching..._

_A sphere of water formed around me, and proceeded to whisk me away onto an oddly familiar ship.. I reached out my hand for Poseidon as I saw the same wave pass over him years before. Passing...Passing...Passing..._

_The water sphere exploded just as I reached the ship, and I watched as my best friend was blown to pieces. And then..._

Waking up with a sweat, I looked around me frantically. I sighed. No water, no ships, no armies. Just my daily alarm. Thank god. My face was streaked with tear marks after the nightmare. Yawning, I stood up and went into my washroom and cleaned my face so I didn't look like I came out of Hell.

Looking in the mirror, I jumped back for no reason. I laughed to myself for being startled by my own eyes. Proceeding to dress for my job, I kept thinking back to that dreadful day. It was my fault he died. If only I could be as strong as him. If only I could do anything different. _If only._

Slowly getting out of my house, I approached the warp gate that I saw routinely. The operation agent looked at me and gave me my pass as I handed him 2 silver drachmas.

Boarding the string rail drive, I was sped to the place where I worked, Olympian Elysia School. Walking to the front door, I heard someone call my name.

"Paul! Come over here!" Hestia yelled at me. Sighing, I walked over to her.

"Hey..What's up?" I asked. I hated conversing with everyone nowadays, they reminded me too much of Poseidon.

"Sally is putting Percy in this school soon! After all, he's turning 6 this year. You'll be teaching him, right?" Hestia questioned me.

"Yea, yea, of cour-" I stopped. Percy? Like Poseidon's son Percy? Perseus Hydraes Jackson? I couldn't understand this simple sentence. Why would Sally put someone like Percy into a school where I worked in?

Hestia looked at me with concern, but I'm not entirely sure what for. I mean, it was my fault that Poseidon died.. "And it's already been 6 years? That doesn't seem possible, a week ago was Poseidon's death." I said to her slowly.

"Paul, are you okay? Poseidon's death was 5 years ago... Are you still stuck in the past?" she asked, her eyes beaming at me. Though, I could see behind them was a massive cloud of concern. I could've sworn she just asked me that yesterday too...

"Yea, I'm fine! I have no clue what you're talking about." I responded. "Anyways, I have to get to my job now. If you want, we can all meet up at Sally's place and talk there, 'kay?"

"Yea, sure... Have a nice day, Paul." she replied. The overhanging tone of worry was still there. Before I thought about what it meant, I walked away to teach another class about biology.

**Sally Jackson / Afternoon / New Olympus, Oricha**

"What are you doing down there?" I asked my 4 year old son, who was playing in the water. He was obsessed with water, probably inheriting it from Poseidon. I sighed, remembering his sea green eyes.

"I'm trying to see where this pretty girls are going, Mommy." he answered in the cutest voice I ever heard. I looked at the Nereids who were waving at my son, probably also being entranced by his cuteness.

"Alright sweetie," I said as I picked him up. "Those are just some kind family members." I told him. It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. After all, Nereids were daughters of Nereus, who Poseidon overthrew.

"Really?! They don't look anything like Auntie Hestia or Uncle Paul," he told me. My sweat dropped as I realized he thought those were his only family members even though he's met Zeus and other Olympians.

I looked out at the beach in front of me, with sunlight glimmering off its surface. I loved the view you could see on the beach, no matter what time it was. At night, it seemed as if the stars were shining off of everything. And at sunset it's a chromatic sight that you can never forget.

Leading Percy back home, I told Percy to clean himself up. "I have to get stuff for dinner tonight, since we're having guests over. Both Aunt Hestia and Paul are coming over, so be clean up fast okay?" I told him.

"Wait, Aunt Hestia's coming?! Will she be making her amazing blue cookies?" he asked me energetically.

"Alright, I'll ask her. Now clean up!" I said. Watching him skip into the bathroom to wash himself, I started reminiscing about how we used to be like before catastrophe hit.

Sighing, I called Hestia and asked her if she minded making blue cookies for Percy, before getting ready to go to the store.

Walking to the store, I kept thinking about Paul, and if he was okay or not. After Poseidon's death, me and Hestia got over it when we realized that he saved us all, but Paul kept thinking about Poseidon.

Nothing was ever the same again, after Poseidon's death, but it definitely changed drastically.

**Paul Viruleatia / Afternoon / Aionia Ocean**

I took in a deep breath of the sea air, thinking back to the day when Poseidon died. Why can't I get over this? Everyone else has, even Sally and Hestia. Is this my punishment for not being able to save him? Eternal torment of thinking what I could've done that day.

Slowly walking closer to the ocean, I started to look for the spot where I put Poseidon's grave. Sitting down in front of it, I started talking to it.

"Hey Poseidon... It's been a while since I visited you.. Five years in facts..," I paused, as if I expected some response. "I never dreamed how alone I'd be without you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I swear I'll find a way to bring you back. I'll use my powers do to it, even if I have to kill a million humans."

The area around me started glowing with a stratum of green below it. I stood up, and slowly walked away, with tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you back then, Poseidon."

**Hestia Olympia / Sunset / Aionia Ocean**

Finding Paul sitting on the beach with his knee up and his arm on it, I ran up to him.

"Hey, why aren't you at Sally's house yet? We've been worrying about you," I asked kindly.

Gently, he let out a soft sigh and I could see he'd been crying. I knew that regret had taken over his mind since a long time ago.

"Hestia, why can't I ever face my fears?" he asked me with his voice cracking. So he's been here awhile, I realized. Sitting next to him, I said nothing as silence took over.

"Paul, you aren't responsible for Poseidon's death." I whispered to him.

"Yes I am!" he yelled suddenly. "... I'm sorry.. But it is my fault for his death... I mean, if only I could've killed more of those humans. If only I was stronger. If only I cou-" I cut him off with a kiss on his lips.

We stayed there for a bit, in a living embrace between me and him.

"Paul, when I say it isn't your fault, I'm telling the truth." I told him. His eyes glimmered for the first time in years, but I knew that behind them there was still grief and sadness and guilt.

"I-If only I could just cut this fate and bring all of this to an end.. Bring Poseidon back.. And love you at the same time..." he said slowly to me. I knew he would never stop blaming himself til he took his revenge on the people who killed Poseidon.

"Paul... Zeus told me to give something to you a long time ago after Poseidon left, but I buried it here and never gave it to you," I confessed to him. Using my flames, I burned up the sand above the gift and picked it up.

Unwrapping the paper around it, it revealed a dark green blade 4 feet long. On the blade, it had engravings of Poseidon fighting against the invaders. The handle was a shining silver hilt with the name "Μάοτιγα" inscribed into it.

"Maybe you'll be able to end this nightmare with this.." I said as I handed the blade to him.

"..Hestia... Thank you.." he said. "Let's go to Sally's house now." he told me.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to say hi to Poseidon.." I said. He nodded at me and walked away.

Starting to cry, a wiped my forming tears away with my sleeve. 'Paul, every time you draw that sword, you'll put your life on the line for everyone you know.' I thought. Hearing the usual sound inside my heart of a countdown, I stood up and thought more about the horrific thingPaul would do to those men if he ever fought the humans again.

Making my wishes to Poseidon in the afterlife, I realized how much Paul hadn't changed. He's always been loyal to his friends and wanted to fulfill as much as he could. And his dream to be as strong as Poseidon definitely hasn't changed. I promised to Poseidon that I'd do everything to keep Paul safe, and then went back to Sally's house.

**Third Person P.O.V. / Midnight / Sally's Backyard**

Paul walked into the backyard, gazing up at the sky. He remembered an old myth his mother used to tell him about.

_Remember Paul, each one of those stars is a God. And one day, the God of the Stars will come down and bless all of us before tragedy strikes. We've always believed in the stars, and I'm sure you will too._

_When the God of the Stars is ready to rest, he will choose a planet from millions and descend in his last days. Choosing his successor, he will leave the material for the next God of the Stars to take up his mantle. I wonder, will that be you?_

Shaking his head out of it he continued thinking to past events of what Poseidon did. Knowing that he would give up Hestia in order to kill all those who murdered his best friend, he cried. Wiping away the tears after a bit, he decided to look at the stars closer.

Kneeling down to the sextant that Sally had, he gazed up at the stars before coming across a legion of ships. The same ships from six years ago.

Calling Zeus, he told him what he had found before heading back to his home.

**_THREE DAYS LATER_**

**_Memorial Day: In Honor to All That Died to the Humans_**

Paul sat up on the roof of a skyscraper near the memorial. Watching the annual holiday speech from his usual vantage point, he wondered what Zeus would say today.

"Hello, and Happy Memorial Day!" Zeus started. Thousands, no, millions of people were in the city watching the live event. Zeus was basically the ruler of the world who ruled it with the Olympians and Representatives from each of the species.

"Now, many of you celebrate Memorial Day in memory of Verdant and all the things you left on that planet. But I am here to tell you the true reason why I made this an International Holiday."

"On that day, there were many heroes that saved their neighbors, strangers, and other people's families, but there was a true hero there that day too. That man's name was Poseidon Hydraes, my brother. In Nerea, where the humans first attacked, Poseidon held off an entire army for several hours, sacrificing himself so that all of us could escape."

"He left behind many things in his life to save us; a wife, a son, an entire family, a city, and his best friend. But one thing he left for us was what his actions showed us. His actions, though short-lived and which, somehow, has taken us years to identify and realize for ourselves."

"And this is why I'd like to invite, out of the crowd one person to speak."

Out of the crowd, a person dressed in all white walked up onto Zeus's podium.

"Hello, I am one of the Seven Xyths, who made the Halcyon Ships." the man said as he walked up. The crowd muttered between them, not knowing who this stranger was, but the any Olympians, Titans, and others knew who this man was. "Now I know some of you don't know me, hell, I'm sure all of you don't know me. But that doesn't matter right now."

"Poseidon Hydraes was a hero. And his actions showed me and my colleges what we have never seen before."

"All of you have been infected by Ambrosia, a disease that has spread itself throughout the galaxy and evolved certain species. And yet, all our species tried to wipe us out. And so we ran. I know we all ran because we're all here right now."

"But Poseidon's acts were something that none of us could've had even thought of in the longest time." The crowd was silent as this man spoke, wondering in what he had to say. "He not only defended us, but he fought against his original species. Never would I think about that idea but he did it. Us progenitors **hid** and **ran** from the threat of the humans and wished and prayed that they'd disappear."

"Some of you may think it was his fatal flaws that got him killed, or perhaps even his naivety. But me and others will tell you that Poseidon did not die because of that. He died of loyalty to us, the people who wish their problems will go away."

"So let me say at least this much. When the humans or any of our other species show up as a threat to us, we will fight back. Poseidon died, and in doing so he passed on his ideals to this generation in the form of actions and dreams."

"If we keep on running instead of fighting, we'll be left behind. With every memory and escape we run out of time. So wonder, how much longer did you have to stay alive if it wasn't for Poseidon?"

"Sweat that you'll never forget the day that one person sacrificed everything they had for us. And let's finally fight back against those horrendous beings!"

The crowd cheered for the man on the stage as he walked off and left the convention. And so the war for their planet began.

**_NINE YEARS LATER / ELYSIA HIGH SCHOOL_**

"Hey, sir. I hate you! How can you act like we're just some strangers at school, huh?"

"... I'll see you after class. Anyone else want to speak up?"

Nine classmates glanced at their friend, but said nothing about the rocky road known as this relationship. Their friend had nothing to say except one thing.

"I'm not five years old anymore, Sir. In fact, I'm even more of a man than you."

**Three thousand words (the actual count is closer to like 2800 but round up will ya?). Hey I'm slowly improving! So that was Chapter 2, I got it out two days earlier than I though I would, so I hope you enjoy. What do you guys think of my transitions, because I feel like they could be better by a lot.**

**Also, I think I should point this out since it didn't make it into any of the past chapters, but every species on Planet Verdant (and now Hydrae) is a type of ambrosia-infected species. I'll explain more in the next chapter, but for now, thanks for reading, and peace out!**

**Chapter 3: February 8th or 9th, 2020.**


End file.
